


In Which They Find The Clearing

by Sundaie225



Series: Septiishu/Amiplier oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAA, F/M, Soft Bois being Soft, i wrote this like a million years ago yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaie225/pseuds/Sundaie225
Summary: Jack and Signe do something new.





	In Which They Find The Clearing

The only thing Jack could do was think.

As he spun around in his office chair, he thought about the direction in which his life was headed. He wouldn’t say it was particularly terrible, but at the same time, it wasn’t too impressive either. His career in sound engineering was exactly what he’d hoped for, to say the least. Yet, he still felt there was something missing. He lacked excitement. 

He longed for something more. 

The piece that he was currently editing wasn’t too complicated, but it required a lot of concentration, so much so that he didn’t notice his girlfriend sneaking up behind him until she already had both her arms wrapped lightly around his upper chest. Jack jumped slightly, letting out a slight wheeze. “Jesus Signe, be a little subtler, would you?”

She buried her head into his neck and laughed. “You’ve been cooped up here all day and I just wanted to check up on you to see if you’re doing alright. Besides, dinner is ready.”

Jack frowned as he caught a glimpse of the night sky outside. “Huh. Time really flies.” He loosed Signe’s grip and pushed himself out of his seat, saving his progress and shutting down his systems. “I’ll just come back to it tomorrow, I guess. What time is it?”

“Half eight. Wanna go for a walk or something after we eat?” Signe asked, a smile stretching across her face as hope glinted in her eyes.

Jack took her hand and nodded. She was so pretty when she smiled. “Absolutely. Now, lead the way. I’m starving.”

***

It was raining slightly when the two of them stepped out of the building, and Jack rolled his eyes. “For god’s sake, it never stops, does it?”

Signe smiled and dragged him outside. “Well, no use in getting umbrellas or raincoats. It’ll be really romantic- a walk in the rain. How does that sound?”

Jack rolled his eyes, sending a soft smile her way. “That sounds like hypothermia to me, sweetheart. But alright, as the lady wishes.” He bowed slightly and extended his arm, indicating she walk ahead of him. 

Obliging happily, Signe skipped on ahead of him, doing a little twirl on the pavement as she waited for her boyfriend to catch up. She gripped his hand and practically dragged him behind her, excitement radiating through her. Jack chuckled.

“You’re in a good mood tonight,” he pointed out.

“You’re not working right now. I get to spend time with you.” She shrugged and slowed down, leaning into his side. Jack placed his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, feeling slightly guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Signe. I’ve been neglecting you quite a bit recently, haven’t I?”

The slight moonlight illuminated the path in front of them, and for as far that Jack could see, the place was completely empty. It gave a peaceful feeling, rather than being uncanny. Signe snorted. “Since when have you neglected me? You have work, and so do I, meaning that we never see each other during the day anyway. Don’t worry too much about it.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and Jack smiled.

“Where are we going, anyway?” 

“There’s a nice little clearing near the park that I found the other day. There’s a lake and everything, and I thought that it’d be nice to just relax there for a while. If you want, that is. Otherwise, I guess we can check out the cinema?” 

Jack shook his head. “Let’s go to your little place. I haven’t been outside much these past few. It should be nice.”

***

The clearing was extremely well hidden, Jack thought as the two of them made their way along the slight path that was surrounded by seemingly endless rows of trees with thick trunks and long, spindly branches that swept the floor. Signe had lost sight of the trail several times, but eventually, the trees became more and more sparse, till they stopped in what seemed to be a small clearing. Signe aimed the torchlight of her phone and walked north of where they faced, and suddenly the clearing was bathed in a soft, yellow glow. Jack sucked in a breath as Signe pocketed her phone and spread her arms. “I have no idea who this belongs to, but god damn is it pretty.” Jack could only nod.

The source of the light was a short lamppost that stood on the edge of a small body of water, and the clearing was completely closed in, apart from one section where the water flowed out. There were pink petals everywhere, and Jack looked up to see that it was completely concealed by large cherry blossom trees. 

“Come on, and careful with the moss.” Signe took Jack’s hand and led him over to a small iron bench that faced the water. Once seated, she curled up into him, and Jack kissed her softly. “This’ll be our secret, okay? Promise me that.” Signe held out her pinkie finger, and Jack looped his own around it.

“I promise. Even though this place probably belongs to someone else.”

He chuckled as she shushed him. “Don’t ruin the magic.”

Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. It didn’t seem like much at the moment, but even a slight change in routine was healthy for everyone. Maybe something like this was the change he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo frendos
> 
> i'm back!! okay so i wrote this in... *exhales and mumbles through closed mouth* 2016, so the fics that i still have to upload are more than likely gonna be ooc in relation to how these guys are today (they were still living in ireland back then too, wowow) 
> 
> i also haven't really watched much of youtube in ages, so i don't have a strong grasp on their personalities at all anymore, pls forgive me
> 
> anyway, i have two more oneshots and then a septiplier college au multi-chaptered fic (which i've been trying to write for AGES and i just wanna get it over and done with jfc) planned, so stay tuned for those if you're interested i guess 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://sundaie225.tumblr.com), come yell


End file.
